Dodging a Bullet
by yukaraii
Summary: … and everything else the world could throw at him. A two-shot in which Tsuna was ridiculously good at avoiding airborne obstacles and hitmen out for his blood. dark!Tsuna strong!Tsuna


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

Summary: … and everything else the world could throw at him. A two-shot in which Tsuna was ridiculously good at avoiding airborne obstacles and hitmen out for his blood.

* * *

The Sawada household seemed like any other families in Namimori, Reborn noted as he peered down from his binoculars on the two-story house that Sawada Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi resided in. Sawada Nana was an ordinary housewife, often busying herself with household chores such as cleaning, cooking, and grocery shopping. She woke up at exactly six in the morning, spent the next half an hour tending to her morning duties before starting the stoves at 6:40 AM to make breakfast. Her morning will continue on with the same routine until she needed to call her son down for breakfast at 7:45 AM, fifteen minutes before the start of school. It was all according to the report he received from Iemitsu of her. Her hobbies, personality, and routines were listed on the sheet of paper, and the information matched with the person.

Sawada Tsunayoshi on the other hand…

Reborn frowned as he glanced over the report once again.

It clearly indicated that Tsunayoshi was a middle-schooler with a lack of self confidence and a habit of being very clumsy. However, one look at the actual person said otherwise.

When the brunet had stepped out of his house five minutes before eight the morning before, Reborn noticed that despite how normal the boy looked, there was some sort of strangeness around him. And contrary to the descriptions, Tsunayoshi walked with a grace of a predatory animal and was not at all clumsy like the report had said. In addition, the boy held himself with an air of confidence. There was no slouching of the shoulders or any other indications that the brunet suffered from low self-esteem.

The hitman sighed and marked it off as a slight blunder the head of CEDEF made. After all, the man hadn't seen his family in eight years. Something was bound to change.

The binoculars in his hands warped back into a chameleon who scuttled up his arm to rest in the brim of his hat as Reborn leaped from the rooftop and landed on the pavement below. Reached into his suit, he pulled out a flyer and slipped the parchment into the Sawada's mailbox.

 _This will do_ , Reborn nodded, _I just need to wait for their call._

oOo

And Reborn did not have to wait long.

"Ciaossu," he greeted the following day when the short haired woman opened the door and smiled politely at him. "I'm Reborn. I was the one who sent you the flyer."

Nana blinked in surprise before beaming at him, "Of course! I will call Tsu-kun down right now!"

"You don't need to do that," a voice mumbled behind her as a pair of footsteps echoed down the stairs. Moments later, Reborn was greeted with the sight of a brunet in a disheveled shirt, who obviously had just woken up from his sleep. "What did you want to call me down for?"

"Oh, Tsu-kun! Good morning, you're up earlier than usual!" Reborn looked at the clock hanging on one of the walls. It was half past seven, which would leave Tsuna only thirty minutes to get to school. _What a late riser_ , Reborn thought. "Do you remember the flyer I told you about yesterday? Well, here is–"

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, your private home tutor, Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked groggily at the hitman, one hand rubbing through his hair as he tried to even out the unruly strands, "Oh, okay. That's alright with me. We have a spare room you can use. It's on the left side of the halls."

To say Reborn was baffled was an understatement. He was prepared for bewilderment from the teenager, and if not bewilderment, then at least for some sort of denial that he could be a home tutor because of his appearance as an infant. Reborn's eyes darkened. Unless, of course, the boy was disregarding him.

"Dame-Tsuna, you aren't taking this seriously," the hitman declared and sent a flying kick to the boy's head. Without even looking up at the approaching attack, Tsuna ducked his head and let Reborn sail peacefully past him. Reborn landed dumbfoundedly on the stairs.

What.

What was that.

"I am taking you seriously. You are my home tutor now, Reborn, and I accept that," Tsuna shrugged. "Was there some particular way you wanted me to act? I can do that later. I have to get to school now since I still have only 20 minutes before I'm late. Hopefully, you'll understand."

oOo

Reborn did not understand.

He was beyond confused about the character of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was nothing like what the report said about him. Clumsy? Low self esteem? Easily startled ( _like an adorable little bunny!_ a voice that sounded annoyingly like the head of the CEDEF squealed in his mind)? Those were all bullshit.

Reborn called bullshit.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was nothing like the image Iemitsu painted in his mind. The brunet seemed nonchalant about everything, and that irritated Reborn to no ends. Why was the boy so accepting towards everything that was happening to him? Was it because of his sky flames?

The sun flame user glared grumpily at Tsuna's back as he followed behind the student on his way to school. He had tried to jump into the soft looking fluffs of the boy's hair, but Tsuna merely dodged his attempt and gave a small chuckle.

Tsuna walked in long strides even if he did not seemed too hurried to get to class, but the speed that he was walking made it slightly difficult for Reborn to catch up with his infant body. However, Reborn was an accomplished hitman, one of the best in the world, and he would not lose sight of his student. Although the brunet halting in his walk to talk to a pretty, orange-haired girl did allow Reborn to shorten the distance between him and Tsuna.

Reborn hopped onto a part of the stone walls that gave him maximum clarity of the situation going on. From the looks of it, Tsuna was laughing along with the girl– Reborn did a quick scan over the data he collected– Sasagawa Kyoko over something she said. A tiny, barely noticeable blush tainted the boy's face, and the shy, awkward wave he gave the girl when they bid each other goodbye established Reborn's suspicions.

The hitman quirked a brow at his realization.

Of course, no matter how abnormal Tsuna seemed, he was not entirely different from all the other teenagers. Like every other teenager, he also had his fair share of crushes. And it seemed as if Tsuna had a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko.

Reborn smirked successfully as he sprung off the wall and settled in front of Tsuna.

"So, Sasagawa Kyoko, huh?" the fedora cast a shadow on the top half of his face, hiding it from view. Tsuna tilted his head to a side in confusion. "She's pretty, alright. But you have to do better than that to gain her affections."

The sky blinked before he comprehended the meaning behind Reborn's words.

"Kyoko-chan and I are just friends," Tsuna denied, laughing dismissively. "I don't see her in the way you are thinking about."

Reborn's smirk only grew at Tsuna's dismissal. Slowly, he reached for Leon, the chameleon shifting into the shape of a gun. Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon and he unconsciously took a step back.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you die once, you'll be able to achieve what you want."

"Wait, Reborn."

The hitman gave one last smirk before pulling the trigger. A bullet shot out of the gun, barrelling it's way to the forehead of the brunet.

The next thing that the teenager did utterly befuddled Reborn.

Tsuna swiftly stepped to the right, allowing the bullet to fly past his face. It barely grazed his cheek as it whizzed past and drilled a hole into a street sign behind him.

Reborn could only stare blankly when his student addressed the damage briefly before turning his attention to him.

"Well, that was dangerous," Tsuna commented as he shifted his weight back on his left foot. A dark smile stretched across his face and Reborn swore that the glimmer of orange in his eyes was not his imagination. "I appreciate it if you will refrain from doing that again in the future. We don't want any _accidents_ now, do we?"

The sun held onto his blank facade even as Tsuna walked past his stunned figure.

oOo

"Stop bothering Kyoko-chan," Tsuna hissed when he saw Mochida invading the school idol's personal space. A look of unease was plastered on Kyoko's face as she tried to hide her obvious discomfort at Mochida's attempts on her. "She's not interested in you, so leave her alone."

The kendo captain swiveled around with a snarl, "Shut it, Dame-Tsuna! What do you know? You're at the bottom of the class and no-good at everything! Our business is not any of your concern!"

Tsuna's lips curled in distaste at Mochida's comment.

"Stop it, Mochida-senpai! Tsuna is–"

"It is my concern if you are making Kyoko-chan uncomfortable with your relentless and unwanted attempts to get her to date you. Read my lips: She. Is. _Not_. Interested. So go bother someone else for a change."

Mochida roared and lunged at Tsuna, who stepside the attempt easily, causing the captain to stumble forward. The momentum caused him to fall on the ground. Immediately, the kendo captain heaved himself off the ground and, pointing a finger at the brunet, declared, "I challenge you to a duel, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna merely huffed indifferently at the proclamation, "I'm not interested, Mochida. Duel yourself."

The rejection did nothing to sway Mochida's anger, "You are being a wimp, Dame-Tsuna! You can't even call yourself a man!"

"Your insults are weak as always."

Mochida growled before a sneer crawled up his face, "The winner will get Kyoko as a prize!"

Tsuna halt and his face darkened in cold fury, and even Reborn, who was watching the scene from afar, was taken aback.

"What did you say?" the sky hissed lowly, voice contained but brimming with wrath. "Kyoko-chan is not a prize to be won. She is a human being, and she deserves respect just like any other person."

Mochida, ignorant of the danger, laughed haughtily, "Of course, Dame-Tsuna. If you are too scared to fight, then I'll win by default."

A pair of eyes flashed bright orange before–

"Fine, Mochida. I'll accept your challenge."

oOo

"What you did wasn't smart," Reborn remarked, remotely impressed by his student's fearlessness. After promising to meet Mochida after school for the kendo match, Tsuna had dragged Kyoko away from the dark-haired male and to their class. Kyoko was upset the entire way, saying that Tsuna didn't have to put himself in danger for her. Reborn could see that the girl was worried over Tsuna's safety.

It took the brunet a few word of consolation and a grin to relieve the idol of her worries.

"If you lose, not only will you be the laughing stock of the school, but Mochida will harass Kyoko even more that before. Have you thought everything through, Tsuna?"

Reborn merely said those words to point out the flaws in Tsuna's plan. In actuality, he was actually quite pleased with his student's acceptance of the duel.

Tsuna stared at the sky from the school rooftop in contemplation. The lunch bell had rang ten minutes ago and the teen had grabbed his wrapped bento to take to the rooftop. In his way, he had avoided a few bullies by hiding behind passing students. Reborn was slightly amazed by his abilities in concealing his presence. He was sure that the spikes of the fluffy hair sticking out behind the students would've alerted the bullies of his student's presence, but Tsuna maneuvered his way to the roof without breaking a sweat.

"I won't lose," said Tsuna firmly, grasping the chopsticks in his hands tighter. "I can easily read Mochida's movements. It wouldn't be hard to dodge all of them. And, someone had to put him in his place. I won't allow _anyone_ to degrade Kyoko-chan like that."

Determination glitched in those brown orbs.

Reborn considered his words before commenting, "Are you certain you do not have a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko?"

Tsuna gave him a look of exasperation.

"No, Reborn. Didn't I make myself clear the first time?"

oOo

Tsuna stepped into the gym when the school bell signaled the end of school. Rows upon rows of seats were filled up with the students of Namimori Middle, who all heard rumors of the duel and had came to see for themselves. Tsuna regarded the eager audience with faint displeasure.

"Look, it's Dame-Tsuna!" a student in the crowd jeered and the rest of the gym burst into laughter. Tsuna felt annoyance build within him.

"So, you've finally shown yourself, Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna shifted his attention to the boy in the middle of the gym. Mochida, heavily cladded in the traditional kendo armor, was proudly pointing a wooden stick in his direction. "Are you ready to be defeated?"

Tsuna scoffed lightly.

"If anything, Mochida- _senpai_ ," he drawled lazily, "You will be the one being defeated."

The kendo captain turned an interesting shade of purple. Tsuna smiled charmingly as he strided over to one of the members of the kendo club to get the shinai for the match. Gripping the weapon in his hands, he experimentally swung it a few times. Tsuna did not have any prior knowledge of the kendo, but even he could tell that the stick weighed more than the average wooden weapons used in a duel.

Tsuna's grip tightened. Well, if Mochida wanted to play this way, then Tsuna will fulfill his wishes. A heavier weapon, after all, hit harder than a lighter one.

"So, what are the rules?"

"Since you're a beginner in kendo, if you hit me once within ten minutes, you win. However," Mochida smiled smugly, certain of his victory, "If you can't, then I win. And I will claim my prize."

Tsuna regarded him coolly, "Once? You will be battered and bruised when I'm done with you. I wouldn't be hitting you just once."

"Ha, you talk big for a FUCKING WEAKLING!" Mochida dived at Tsuna, kendo stick in hand as he tried to swap at the brunet's face. Tsuna expertly leaned backward to avoid the attack, and when Mochida missed him, he twirled the shinai and stabbed Mochida in the stomach with the end.

The dark-haired male choked and gasped in pain, struggling to stand.

Tsuna looked expectedly at the judge, who pretended that he didn't see the strike. The sky narrowed his eyes.

 _Oh, I see._ Tsuna's lips turned up into a bloodthirsty grin. _Well then, I'll just have to obtain my victory by making sure that Mochida can't fight anymore… by breaking off both his legs!_

With that, Tsuna lunged at the recovering boy with animalistic glee.

At the same moment, Reborn steadied his hand and aimed his gun at Tsuna. He knew that the boy was winning the fight, but he also wanted to test the dying will bullets on him. Tsuna had dodged his bullet before but that was because he was aware Reborn was going to shoot him. _However…_ Reborn locked down on his target. _Tsuna was preoccupied with the fight._

Now would be the perfect time to shoot, Reborn thought and with a sharp click on the gun, a bullet was sent zooming down on the two figures.

It was perfect. The bullet was sure to hit it's mark.

Well, that was until a pair of luminous orange eyes glanced at Reborn's direction and at the bullet flying toward him. A knowing smirk found its way to Tsuna's lips.

With a predatory grin in place, Tsuna snatched the collars of Mochida's outfit and, using sheer, blunt force, haul the boy over himself as a form of shield.

Reborn nearly dropped Leon in shock.

What in the _fucking_ hell?

What the hell was wrong with that kid? How could he have seen the bullet? More importantly, how could he use a human as a shield? Reborn knew that it was common for a mafia member from the more brutal famiglie to sacrifice one of their own to protect themselves, but Tsuna was a 'normal' middle schooler. Reborn knew that Tsuna thought the bullet was an actual bullet, one that dug through skin and flesh. And if it really was an actual bullet, it would've killed Mochida. How could that kid even be so heartless?

But it was too late. The projectile cut through the air and hit Mochida straight in the forehead.

"..." Tsuna shook the body a few times before dropping it like a stack of bricks. Some of the students in the crowd cried out in horror. "Well, that concludes the match. I won–"

Before he could even finish his sentence, a radiant, purple flame bursted out from the previously unconscious boy's forehead. Students gasped as the kendo uniform burst away from Mochida's body as the boy shot up. Even Tsuna displayed slight surprise at Mochida's resurrection.

"Defeat Tsunayoshi with my dying will!" Mochida hollered as he flashed toward Tsuna, intended to drop a punch on the brunet.

A growl vibrated in the sky's chest as Tsuna dropped to the ground, letting Mochida's fist skim over his hair before ramming his leg onto the captain's feet and successfully knocked the male to the ground. Tsuna didn't spare even a moment before he threw his body against the fallen figure. A sickening crack resound from where he had fractured the older teen's ribs. The fire flickered out and Tsuna sat himself on the limp body before proceeding to beat the male's face to a bloody pulp.

"S-someone stop him!" a girl whimpered fearfully but the rest of the students were too much in shock to do anything.

Reborn lowered his fedora. He needed to speak with Iemitsu about this.

oOo

"We need to talk," Reborn declared as he watched Tsuna wiped the dried blood off his hands. After Tsuna had soundly given Mochida a beating, the brunet had stumbled on his feet and dragged his feet back home. Many of the students watched Tsuna with frightened eyes until a student with a disciplinary committee armband scattered the student with threats of "I'll bite you to death". Reborn stayed a while behind to made sure that the unconscious captain was taken to the hospital.

"Yes, we do," Tsuna agreed, picking at the crusts of blood gathering on his fingernails.

Reborn's brow furrowed at his student's lack of attentiveness.

"The Vongola famiglia is an influential and powerful mafia organization. The current boss of the Vongola family sent me here to train you as a potential candidate for the seat," Reborn began slowly. "However, a boss should be charismatic and accepting toward others, even their enemies. You do not hold any of these qualities from what I've seen."

"And?"

"I do not believe you will be fit to be the next head of the Vongola."

Tsuna burst into laughter. The sound was unbelievably grating to the ears and Reborn winced at the noise.

"Oh lord, that's gold," Tsuna chuckled, wiping a stray tear from his eyes. "You're assuming that I want to be the boss. Well, let me tell you one thing. _I don't_."

Reborn stared mutely at the still laughing figure.

"You know," the boy continued. "At least that explains why the bullet was a dying will bullet."

He grinned, taking in the hitman's widening of eyes. "What? You think I don't know anything about flames? Here, let me show you."

And then, Tsuna's bare hand burst into flames. The fire in his palm blazed brightly, brimming with potential and purity.

"How?" was all Reborn could manage.

Tsuna closed his fist, and the flames subsided to a mere flicker.

"That old man with the cane sealed away my flames. I was miserable after that," Tsuna sighed, eyes tilted toward the ceiling as if reminiscing the past. "I began stumbling over everything. I became so clumsy that many of my 'friends' started teasing me about it. And then–"

Brown melted into orange, as Tsuna's eyes sharpened suddenly in anger.

"And then the teasing got worse. Classmates started bullying me. I was the loner of the class. No one wanted to be my friend. They started giving me nicknames, calling me no-good and all that shit," the teen breathed in deeply to calm his rage. "Kyoko-chan was the only one kind to me, you know. That's why I'm so protective of her. And if you _dare_ to put her in danger, _I will kill you_."

Leon was quivering on the brim of his fedora, but Reborn held his neutral expression.

"I do not plan to put Kyoko in danger, Tsuna," Reborn promised, dark, abyssal eyes analyzed the teen in front of him. "If your flames were sealed, how did you manage to reawaken them?"

A hideous grin stretched on Tsuna's face, revealing sharper than average canines.

"I've sold my soul to the devil in exchange for this power."

* * *

 **A/N** : Done! At least, for now.

Questions that will be answered next chapter:

1) Why is Tsuna called 'Dame-Tsuna' despite being, well, not dame anymore?

2) The 'devil' is a character in the manga. But, who could it be?

3) What will be the outcome of Gokudera vs. Tsuna? (okay, this one is obvious)

.

If you enjoyed this story, please do write a review for me! I love reading them! ^^

Question:

Who do you think reawaken Tsuna's flames?


End file.
